leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lusamine/Anime
Lusamine is a recurring character who appeared in the , debuting in a photograph with her children and seen in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! and A Glaring Rivalry!. As a younger woman, Lusamine witnessed her husband Mohn being sucked into an Ultra Wormhole during one of his experiments. She has since presumed that he passed away. As a result, she never spoke of her grief and kept much of Mohn's past a secret from her two children, and , who were both young at the time of his disappearance. She has since continued to dedicate her efforts to operating the Aether Foundation and its floating research facility, Aether Paradise. She physically debuted in A Dream Encounter!, where she was investigating the Altar of the Sunne alongside Professor Burnet, Wicke, and Faba for traces of Ultra Aura, but were unable to find anything. During the investigation, she revealed that, ever since childhood, her dream had been to meet one of the from her father's stories. The four later followed a second reading to Melemele Island, tracing its source to Nebby, a that had been discovered by ; she also enthusiastically reunited with Lillie, who was frustrated with her mother's babying attitude. Lusamine initially suggested leaving Nebby with the Aether Foundation when Ash talked about his dream of and the night before. However, she eventually agreed to entrust the Pokémon to Ash after hearing about his achievements in Alola. In Deceiving Appearances!, Lusamine invited Lillie and to Aether Paradise for a tour of the facility, primarily hoping to learn all about Lillie's experience at the Pokémon School. Because of her busy schedule, however, she was unable to fulfill her promise to lead the tour. She later rushed to check on Lillie when she heard her daughter was involved in chasing down an escaped before quickly returning to her work. In Night of a Thousand Poses!, Lusamine arranged for Lillie's butler Hobbes to record her daughter's daily life on video for her, which upset Lillie. When Lusamine casually interrupted their conversation to take a business call, Lillie snapped at her mother for her apparent lack of concern for her family. Professor Burnet later assured Lillie that Lusamine truly cared for her children, as she kept numerous pictures of them in her office. In Mission: Total Recall!, Lusamine was confronted by Gladion over the whereabouts of his , , after it had been stolen by Faba. Lusamine, completely unaware about the entire situation, helped Gladion search for Type: Null in Faba's research room. As they searched, Gladion chastised his mother for failing to notice the childhood trauma Lillie suffered from an Ultra Beast, which Lusamine had ironically ignored in favor of studying the very same creatures. After finding Type: Null's Poké Ball, Lusamine and Gladion headed outside, where they found Faba attacking Lillie and Ash. In order to save Lillie, Type: Null and defeated Faba's Pokémon. With her daughter freed, Lusamine hugged Lillie and tearfully apologized for her ignorance, allowing them to reconcile. Afterward, she was overjoyed when Lillie's experience finally allowed her to overcome her fear. In Faba's Revenge!, Lusamine issued a search for Faba after he had gone missing after his attack on Lillie. She, Lillie, Gladion, and Ash eventually found him as he kidnapped Nebby and forced it to summon a from an Ultra Wormhole to fulfill Lusamine's lifelong dream. Although she was enamored by the Ultra Beast at first, Lusamine quickly ignored it when she realized that her children were in danger. The group tried to fight off Nihilego, but it proved to be too powerful and easily defeated their Pokémon. When Gladion tried to protect his family from the Ultra Beast, Lusamine pushed him out of the way and was captured by it instead. Nihilego then proceeded to carry Lusamine into the Ultra Wormhole. In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Ash, his classmates, and Gladion traveled to Ultra Deep Sea to rescue Lusamine with the help of Nebby, now evolved into a . Lusamine, having fused with Nihilego and been reduced to a childlike state, claimed the Ultra Beasts as her own possessions and fled in order to prevent the group from taking them away. As the group chased Lusamine down, more and more of their members were forced to stay behind in order to fight off Lusamine's Pokémon. Lillie successfully returned Lusamine to her senses in the following episode, and she was freed from Nihilego's grasp with the power of Ash and 's newly created . Lusamine attended the wedding of and Professor Burnet in The Professors' New Adventure!, alongside Wicke and a demoted Faba. During the post-nuptials, Lusamine asked Ash, Lillie, and their classmates to join the Ultra Guardians, a task force dedicated to dealing with any upcoming Ultra Beast incidents, which they accepted. Starting in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, she, Wicke, and Professor Burnet would brief Ash and his classmates whenever they embark on a mission as Ultra Guardians. She also accompanies them when the caught Ultra Beast gets released back into Ultra Space. In Love at First Twirl!, she, Wicke, and Professor Burnet contacted Ash and his classmates about the new Pokémon they had just encountered. They confirmed it was an Ultra Beast and chose to name it . Since the location of the Ultra Wormhole it had appeared from was unknown, Lusamine instructed Ash to catch and take care of it until it could be returned to its home world. She reappeared in The Shape of Love to Come!, where she, Wicke, and Faba were informed by Ash about new information regarding Poipole. There, Ash revealed that the drawings Poipole makes are an expression of its feelings. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, mysterious dark clouds appeared over Alola, leaving all of the adults tired and without motivation. After doing some research, Lusamine, Wicke, Faba, and Professor Burnet found out that the cause of the incident was a small Ultra Wormhole that was slowly draining Alola's Ultra Aura. The Ultra Guardians were sent to the Altar of the Sunne, where Lusamine revealed that they would be joined by Gladion as a new member. Under Faba's instruction, the Ultra Guardians with Z-Rings combined their Z-Power to fuel a device that could disperse the clouds so the hidden Ultra Wormhole's exact location could be determined. Afterwards, Lusamine took the Ultra Guardians into the ruins of the altar, where she showed them a mural depicting the . Before any attempt to translate the mural could be done, the group was forced to return outside, where they found the wormhole increasing in size. At that moment, they witnessed a emerging from the wormhole with a chasing after it. In the following episode, the Ultra Guardians followed the two Legendary Pokémon to Melemele Island, prompting Lusamine and the others follow suit. She was later seen arriving at the island, after Necrozma had fused with Nebby and had left. She and the others then oversaw Lunala recover in the Ultra Guardians base. When the Ultra Guardians decided to go after Necrozma, Lusamine was initially against the plan, but eventually allowed the group to leave. After the Ultra Guardians and Lunala left for Ultra Space, Lusamine stayed behind at the base with Burnet and Wicke to gather information and give orders. When Burnet managed to translate the mural from the Altar of the Sunne, Lusamine learned the true identity of UB Black and how to restore it back to its former self. After contacting the Ultra Guardians again and sharing their findings with them in the next episode, Lusamine joined the rest of Alola in sharing their Z-Power with Necrozma so it could return to its . After Necrozma returned to its Ultra form, Lusamine watched as the Ultra Guardians, Nebby, and Lunala returned to Alola, alongside Burnet, Wicke, Faba, and Kukui. In Sparking Confusion!, Lusamine noticed an unusual magnetic energy at Wela Volcano Park, which was interfering with the Aether Foundation's ability to detect Ultra Aura. The Ultra Guardians flew over to the area, only to discover the havoc that was being wreaked by a group of , , and . They then discovered that their feeding rituals were disrupted by a group of rock hunters. With some help from , the group calmed down. In Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!, Lusamine joined Wicke and Lillie and her classmates in the search for a missing from Aether Paradise's Conservation Area. Team Rocket was revealed to be behind the chaos, but Lusamine was glad to see Stufful reunited with its mother . Having received news from her son Gladion, who visited in Memories in the Mist!, that Mohn may still be alive, she began to search for his whereabouts in SM116. The search led Lusamine to begin dealing with her years of grief since her husband's disappearance as she realized her children were interested in their father. She escorted her children to Mohn's secret study, hidden behind a trap bookshelf in the family's Melemele Island mansion. As Lillie and Gladion located several items belonging to Mohn, including his Z-Ring, a rusted , and a journal, Lusamine told them some of Mohn's past. She will reappear in SM124. Lusamine/Anime/Character|Character Lusamine/Anime/Pokémon|Pokémon Lusamine/Anime/VA|Voice actors